


Book of Gray Fullbuster

by KONCT_Chizza_Picken



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bottom Gray Fullbuster, But he'll be happy again, Fluff and Smut, Gray is lonely, M/M, Multi, Mystogan came back for Gray, Mystogan just loves Gray, Mystogan will do anything for Gray, Shameless Smut, gray is sad, possessive Mystogan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KONCT_Chizza_Picken/pseuds/KONCT_Chizza_Picken
Summary: This is a compilation of Gray ships because I love him so much. And though I love the canon ships especially Gruvia and Jerza, this book will only contain YAOI/BL.A/N: I'm open to ship suggestions with the plot you want but I can't always write it because my brain can't function all the time.Another A/N: Gray lovers out there I need your power (*>.<*)Twitter: @iKONICwriter
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Gray Fullbuster, Mystogan/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mystogray (Mystogan x Gray)

Mystogan swore to Gray that he would cross the other side of the world for him.

Chapter 2: Graxus (Laxus x Gray) (Smut)

Gray would have never thought that Gajeel will be the one to get him and Laxus get their acts together.


	2. Mystogray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystogan swore to Gray that he would cross the other side of the world for him.

  
It's just like any other day in Fairy Tail. Everything was in chaos because Gajeel, Natsu and Elfman were in a brawl again.

Surprisingly for the guild, Gray was quietly staying away from the fight and just contented himself in talking to Wendy about their latest mission. They were speaking in low voices but if anyone had heard them, they would detect the excitement on their tone.

Erza, Lucy and Mira were huddled together, discussing about Lucy's latest novel. The unpublished one.

While talking to Gray, Wendy can't help but to notice the tinge of sadness on her guildmate's face.  
Gray already perfected the art of poker face. During those rare times when Natsu was not instigating the older, Gray can be seen as calm and collected man. His ability to hide his emotions behind the layers of mask can keep anyone from actually reading his mood, feelings, and his mind.  
  
But at the same time, he's not afraid of showing his friends what they want to see.

Gray doesn't _lie_.

He didn't like faking his feelings. He might hide them from everyone but he will never fake it just to comfort someone.

It's one of the reasons why for someone close to him, they can read him so easily but for some random people, he's a closed off person.

Wendy wanted to ask him but she didn't know if it was the right time. There's no doubt that Gray would give in if she pushed through but she didn't want to hurt her friend.

She can see that Gray was genuinely enjoying her company. It might not look like it but the enthusiasm on his voice was very evident.

But behind those mischievous gleam on his eyes was a dull sadness reflecting on his oceanic orbs.

"I can't help but to notice." Lucy trailed off as her eyes traced to the pair sitting not far away from them. "Gray looks a little troubled."  
Wendy's sensitive ears caught Lucy's voice.  
'So, it's not just my imagination huh?' she thought worriedly.  
Erza and Mira exchanged a curious look with each other before subtly looking at Gray's direction.  
"He does look like something is on his mind. Should I talk to him?" Erza muttered under her breath, worry creeping into her skin.

Mira thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Not yet, Erza. Gray doesn't look troubled to me. He just looks..... sad."

"Is it the time of the year already?" The redhead asked, looking at Mira with raised eyebrow.  
"Time of the year?" Lucy's curious eyes slid from Erza to Mira questioningly. The demon girl flashed a quick sad smile on her direction before her eyes trailed over Gray.

"Either Ur's or his parent's death anniversary, Lucy."

"Gray usually feels a bit under the weather if either anniversary comes close."

Mira sighed and looked at the lacrima calendar.  
"But those days are months away. They can't be the reason."  
Lucy thought for a moment. Something has been bothering her. It felt like the closest factor she can think of has been on the tip of her tongue.  
"Edolas?" Lucy whispered, the other girls were looking blankly at her, wondering why she's mentioning Edolas all of a sudden.  
"Lucy?" Mira asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.  
"Gray has been spacing out more often when we came back from Edolas."  
Erza thought back again, nodding slowly when she remembered Gray's expression after they came back from the other world.

"You're right."

"Did something happen back then?" Mira chirped from the side while preparing a drink for their master who just came down for a drink. "Long day, Master?"

"Ah, Mira."

"None that I know of." Lucy bit her lip in concentration, trying to remember everything she might've missed out.

"Wendy?" Gray's voice brought back Wendy from her stupor, suddenly realizing that she's unconsciously eavesdropping.

"Ah, Gray-san! I'm sorry for spacing out." She said in embarrassment but the raven haired boy just laughed softly, ruffling her hair with a gentle touch.

"It's okay. Are you alright though? Is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing, Gray-san." Wendy smiled reassuringly before blinking sleepily. "Huh?"

Erza's eyes widened in shock, her red orbs suddenly meeting Mira's eyes.

"This can't be." She whispered, body swaying side to side, feeling tired.

"Huh? Why.... do I... feel-?" Lucy staggered on the table, body slumping against her will.

"M-Mas....ter?" Mira asked worriedly, thinking whether there's someone else with the same power as the one that they've lost to the other world.

"This power-"

"It can't be. He's.... gone."  
"B-But... there's no....one...else-!"

Natsu tried to stand up but the spell that has been casted on them was too strong for anyone to resist except their master.

Most of their nakama were already down, bodies lying everywhere. Wendy was on the binge of falling on the ground, if not for Gray who managed to support her.  
The last of his strength was used to lay the Sky dragon slayer on the table before he slumped on his chair. A lone tear escaping his eyes at the thought of one of their strongest mage.

"Mys....to...gan?" he mumbled when his blurry eyes caught a black cape before falling a sleep.

"Y-You....bas...tard." Natsu cursed with a scowl and went to a deep slumber.

"Impo...ssible-"

"Master." Mystogan greeted while passing by the older. Wind blew as he jumped to the second floor easily. Makarov can tell by how he moved that this person was the real Mystogan. Their Mystogan.  
"Mystogan! How can-"  
"I'm taking this job, Master." The blue haired man plucked a paper from the S-class board before jumping down. "And also,"

Makarov followed Mystogan with his eyes, watched as the S-class mage lifted the sleeping Gray effortlessly, hands gentle and careful.

"I'm borrowing _him_ as my partner."

The master of the guild opened his mouth to retaliate but the look on Mystogan's eyes stopped him.  
Mystogan was looking down at the sleeping ice mage with a fond glint on his eyes. If not for the cloth obscuring his entire face, Makarov was sure that he's definitely smiling. There's a look that Makarov thought he'd never see on the man's eyes.

Love.

While it's true that he's caring and valued his friend's life more than his, Mystogan had never looked at someone protectively.

It's a look of wanting to die and to live for someone.

"He'd been through a lot huh?" Mystogan mused before looking at their master. "Don't worry about him, master. I won't let him out of my sight."

"Is that so?" Makarov smirked, waving his hand dismissively. "Erza will throw a fit you know? Gray is their teammate."

"She'll have to deal with it then." Mystogan chuckled. "Because for now and till I'm a member of Fairy Tail , he's my partner."

The blue haired man started to trudge to the door way. "Tell her I'll still let Gray be on her team. But he's _mine_."

Makarov can only laugh in surprise. He didn't take Mystogan as a possessive person.  
"Don't forget to dispel your magic."

He didn't answer but he started to count from three to one. As soon as he finished, the guild was awake again and they were nowhere to be found.

"Mystogan!! You bastard! Fight me!" Natsu roared to no one, wrecking havoc inside the guild.

"If you're a man, you'll fight me like a man." Elfman said.

Evergreen can't help but to roll her eyes. "I don't even know what that means."  
"Master! Did you talk to him?" Erza asked the old man.

"So that's really Mystogan? But how?!" Lucy exclaimed in confusion.

"The anima is long gone. How can that man travel through here?" Carla mused to herself. Even her can't explain what happened.

"The prince." Lily smirked as his eyes trailed to the once occupied seat. "Will Edolas finally meet their queen?"

"What do you mean, Pantherlily?" Gajeel asked gruffly while inhaling a bunch of iron on his plate.

"Ahh!!!"

All the questions halted when they heard Wendy's scream. In alertness, the guild got ready into a fighting stance.  
"Wendy?!" Carla asked worriedly, flying towards the said dragon slayer.

"G-Gray-san is..... Gray-san is missing!"

The noise started with whispers before the whole place was bombarded with angry and confused scream.

"All of you, Be quiet!" Makarov's voice boomed loudly, silencing everyone who were on the brink of madness, ready to attack the one responsible for the disappearance of their guildmate. "Stop thinking stupid thoughts. Gray is alright."

"Then where is he?"

Makarov smirked and looked at everyone with mischievous glint.  
"It seems like one of our S-class mages found someone worthy enough to accompany him. From now on, Gray Fullbuster is now officially Mystogan's partner. Erza!" Makarov gave a lacrima to the red head.

A lacrima that records everything within its reach.  
"Mystogan left a message for you."

To say that Erza Scarlet was pissed, will be an understatement. How dare he steal her teammate from her?!

Gray woke up feeling the wind blowing on his face. He snuggled to the warm enveloping him and let out a purr as a hand brushed his hair gently.

A familiar light chuckle made him open his eyes to look at the person giving him such comfort and security.

"Really acting like a cat." the voice mused, watching the gentle breeze touch the raven's face.  
Mystogan was leaning on the foot of the tree, arms wrapped protectively around Gray while the other was leaning his head on Mystogan's chest and sitting in between his legs.  
‎  
"You're real." Gray whispered in awe, hand reaching to touch the blue head's cheek.

Mystogan's eyes twinkled in amusement, letting the other's ghost touches trace his features.  
"I am."  
"You're not a dream."  
A spark of joy glittered on his ocean blue eyes at the words that left on the smaller's lips.  
"You see me in your dream?" he teased, head leaning down until they were inches apart. Gray was craning his neck so hard Mystogan had to adjust him so he won't hurt himself.

"Everyday." Gray planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Every night." Another kiss. "Every second of every minute." The last kiss lasted longer but neither moved to deepen the kiss.

"I missed this." Mystogan murmured, hands traveling on Gray's stomach to feel his firm muscle.  
He captured the raven's lips again and this time, he took his time exploring the other's mouth like they have hidden treasures inside.

His hands were busy heating Gray's body up, tweaking, brushing, and circling his nipples.  
Gray arched his back but twisted himself to straddle Mystogan.

Minutes passed and it turned to hours. Gray, himself, didn't know how much time had passed because both of them were too engrossed with the ecstasy of finally being together to keep track of time.

Mystogan somehow managed to transport themselves to his house, secluded to anyone but them.

"Are you sure you should be here?" Gray asked softly while caressing Mystogan's hair, untangling the knots which were the product of their recent activity.  
The blue haired man was lying his head on his stomach while Gray was leaning on the headboard. Both of them were naked but very much comfortable under the sheets with only each other to keep them warm.

"The palace can survive without me for a few weeks. But I can't survive more days without you." Mystogan tilted his head sideways to press a kiss on his stomach.

Gray blushed at the action and admission but a pleased smile was plastered on his face.

"How did you even manage to travel here? I thought the Anima already closed up?"

"It's true that all the magic in Edolas has been transferred here. In all honesty, I'm the only one who has a magic inside their body. The time I've spent here managed to create a magic container inside. When all the creatures were being transported to Earthland, the magic inside me only emptied and recharged for a few weeks." Mystogan caressed Gray's thighs absently. "I practiced how to get here. A few times got me to other world but as soon as I perfected the spell, I instructed my council to fend for themselves while I'm here. They know and they will keep it a secret. They are loyal to me afterall."

Gray chuckled, fingers tracing Mystogan's tattoo on his face.

"Stubborn little shit."  
"hm, your stubborn little shit."

"But Erza's going to be pissed you know. I'm on her team."

Mystogan sighed and faced Gray with a teasing tilt of his head.  
"You worry too much about her. Both of you and master."  
Gray huffed and rolled his eyes with a little pout.  
"Well, both of _**me**_ and master already faced her wrath." he said, annoyed.  
Mystogan just laughed and kissed his stomach again, running his tongue on the pale skin.  
"I'll protect you, don't worry." the older chuckled when Gray flicked his fingers on his forehead.  
"I don't need your protection, dumbo. I can take her anytime." he muttered under his breath before sighing. "So, what's our mission?"

When Mystogan sucked a hickey on his hip, he groaned in pleasure.

"Save that for later. For now, " Gray can see the mischief in his eyes. "you're my mission."  
"You're on, lover boy."


	3. Graxus (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray would have never thought that Gajeel will be the one to get him and Laxus get their acts together.

Gray would have never thought that the day would come.

At first, he was not really sure but thanks to Gajeel, who _surprisingly_ helped him because ' _it's obvious that the damn lightning brat is fucking after your ass_ ', his words, the plan that they cooked up actually worked.

Gray will deal with his gloating later because right now, he was pinned on the wall on the alleyway beside their guild, the rough texture of cement scratching his back.

Laxus growled on his lips when Gray bit him, drawing up blood from the already swollen lips.

"Stop being so rough, asshole."

The older man smirked and without any preamble, he parted the raven's legs using his foot and placed his knee on his crotch.

"Feisty. Just _how_ I like my partners."

Laxus, somehow, managed to grip both of his wrists using his one hand. With how large his hands were, Gray's not even surprise with how he was treating him.

  
"Are you sure you don't like it rough?" Laxus rubbed his knee on his clothed cock suggestively. "I'd say you _love_ it."

Gray blushed in embarrassment but still rolled his eyes, an idea popping into his mind. There was no way that he'll let the older take his virginity in this dark dirty place.

"Are you sure you want to take me here? Come on, old man. I didn't take you for one to share his.... belongings."

The blonde's chest rumbled in a suppressed growl before easily carrying him on his broad shoulder. He let out an unmanly squeak that would put Elfman in shame.

"I don't share." He said gruffly, hand squeezing his butt. "But I like to gloat. To show off what's mine. Since this is our first time, I will take my time with you without a single interruption."

"Damn, you're really a bastard! Put me down, jerk!"

When they passed by the guild, people cheered loudly. Gray can see Gajeel smirking at him, giving him a thumbs up. Laxus' house was just around the corner. As soon as they reached the bed room, Laxus threw him on the bed, slamming the door behind him.

Gray's anticipating eyes scanned Laxus' body while the taller was shedding his clothes. He's surprised that the other hadn't pounced on him as soon as they were alone.

"Now," Laxus stood on the foot of the bed, tall and proud. His cock made Gray gulp when he saw how large it was. There was no way it would fit inside him. Virginity aside, Laxus was _too_ big. "pleasure me, my little cockslut."

Gray openly glared at him and opened his mouth to retaliate but the look that Laxus was giving him was enough to back him down. Laxus was staring down at him, making him feel smaller than he already was. His eyes were hungry and dark with lust, travelling all over the raven's body. A spark of pride ran through him when he saw the scared look that Gray was giving him when he saw his erection.

Laxus tilted his head questioningly, silently challenging Gray.

Gray growled in annoyance before crawling over and stopping only when he was face to face with Laxus' cock. His eyes flickered to the older's face, a look of hesitance on his face, before it vanished completely. It was a quick change of expression that if Laxus was not observing him, he would've missed it.

Laxus suddenly froze when Gray's trembling hand moved to grasp his member. 

"Stop." Laxus ordered darkly, hand reaching down to lift Gray's chin with his index finger. He ran his thumb over the raven's lower lip, forcing it to open with little effort. "Tell me, Gray. Have you done this before?"

Gray sucked a deep breath before shaking his head slowly, feeling Laxus' thumb entering his mouth, rubbing his tongue absently. Gray was tempted to close his eyes but he wanted to see Laxus' expression.

The blonde's blue-gray eyes went wild at his answer, thumb pressing on the soft pinkish tongue, not minding the little drool that left the other's mouth.

"Heh? A virgin bitch."

Gray, once again, glared at him but it was proven futile when Laxus drove his thumb deeper into his mouth, choking him slightly.

"I'll teach you then." Laxus smirked, eyes sparkling excitedly as if he was a child receiving his gift. "Soon, you'll take my cock in that pretty little mouth of yours like a champ."

The older removed his fingers from his mouth. Gray had to stop himself from going after them.

"Now, wrap your hands around my cock and stroke it slowly. You can play with the tip, massage my balls but don't squeeze it too hard. Since this is your first time, I'll let you experiment a little."

Gray nodded and followed his instructions. He encircled his thumb around the tip of Laxus' cock, his other hand stroking the length with a firm grasp.

His heart drummed with excitement when he heard Laxus groan.  
Not enough. He wanted Laxus to moan out his name. To praise him for a good work. And to reward him for doing great.

Gray massaged his balls carefully, lips grazing the head of his cock. He pressed a kiss on the tip and gave a kitten lick, just to taste the pre-cum. Laxus' chest rumbled in pleasure hand patting Gray's hair like a pet, earning a purr from the other.  
Gray can't help but to compare his arm from the blonde's cock. Almost the same size.  
He wondered how it would fit inside him.  
He played for a little while before enveloping the head with his mouth. His tongue swirled around the tip before sucking like a lollipop.

When Gray's mouth finally wrapped around his cock, he can't help but to grasp the raven hair below him. He didn't leave the sight of Gray sucking him. Those small swollen lips, pleasuring him like there's no tomorrow. To him, it was one of the most beautiful sight in the world. When Gray ran his tongue on the slit, he tightened his grip on his hair. Feels good.

"You look pretty like this huh? Sucking my cock like a whore."  
Gray looked up at him, fluttering his long eyelashes before taking the whole head and a few inches of his cock.  
Laxus groaned and started to rock his hips to meet the comfortable warmth of Gray's mouth. It was only halfway but Laxus can already feel the back of Gray's throat. He can see his throat bulging with every thrust.

"I know you can't take the whole." Laxus smirked smugly. "But you can lick my dick from the base, all the way to the tip."  
Obediently, Gray did as he told. Watching the raven lap on his cock was enough to make him cum but he held himself.  
Not yet.  
Not until he see his cock sinking on Gray's hole.

Gray's lips were glistening with saliva and cum while his eyes were starting to get cloudy.

"Stop." The older ordered, halting Gray who was looking at him in disappointment. Laxus felt himself coo. "Lay on your back, baby."

Though reluctant, Gray obeyed like a puppet, lying down on the soft bed and staring at Laxus, waiting for his orders. His lips were swollen and his eyes teared up a little when he was choking from Laxus' dick.

"Spread your legs."

The raven spread his legs shyly, looking anywhere but Laxus, his face flushed with embarrassment for being exposed. His hands were spreading himself wide.  
Despite his position, Gray looked so innocent like this. The mage was obviously clueless with everything and he was just soaking up the things that Laxus was telling him.

For the first time, Laxus smiled genuinely.  
  
"Relax, it will hurt a little but I'll make it better."  
Laxus crawled in between the raven's legs and prodded Gray's mouth with his two finger.

Without being told, Gray opened his mouth and sucked his fingers until they were coated with his saliva. He ran his tongue on the long digits and actually whined when Laxus pulled away.  
Out of nowhere, Laxus popped open a bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers.

As much as he wanted to shove his fingers on Gray's ass, he knew that the other can't take it without getting hurt. Not to be conceited or anything but saliva wasn't enough to relieve the pain that Gray will go through. He knew he was bigger than the average. Thicker than some men. 

Gray needed to be fully prepared but even then, it will still hurt because his fingers were nothing compared to what was to come.

When he inserted the first finger, he felt Gray tensed. He waited and peppered kisses on his thigh to release some tension. He didn't bite him. No. Not yet. His claim should be on a place where everyone can see. A claim bite was very important thing for a dragon. It was a way for choosing a mate.

When Gray relaxed, he started to move. Slowly and surely, prodding and searching. For a few minutes, they stayed like that. Laxus moving slowly while leaving trails of kisses on Gray's thighs.

When he looked up, he saw Gray drowned in pleasure, eyes closed tightly. Then he added another one. This time, Gray was loose enough to accept it without hesitation. But still tight for his cock.  
Then an idea popped into his mind.  
"Hey baby, look at me." Laxus said gently but the authority was not lost. Gray's slightly glazed eyes found his blue-gray ones. "Look at my fingers. How your ass keeps sucking them like a good little slut."

Gray's eyes blown wide as his face down to his chest flushed in embarrassment. But despite that, the fascination on his face was still visible. He watched in awe as Laxus' fingers disappeared on his hole like they were passing in a vortex. His mouth was agape as his eyes never once left the scene before him.

"You like that so much huh? Just from my fingers and you're already hard." Laxus taunted. "So honest."

Gray attempted to growl but a moan escaped his lips instead.  
Laxus made sure that Gray was still watching when he added the third finger. The raven gasped when he saw his ass accepted it in one stride. Another moan escaped his lips when Laxus planted a kiss on his rim.

Hot. Everything was hot. He never felt hot before, being an ice mage that he was.

But suddenly, all the feelings inside vanished, leaving him empty. Gray attempted to whine when a bigger thing entered him with one swift movement.

"So tight."

As soon as Laxus settled deep inside him, he almost blacked out as stars danced on his eyes.   
Laxus watched in fascination and satisfaction when Gray came the moment their bodies connected. The raven spasmed around him, gripping his cock tightly and successfully giving so much pleasure to the blonde.

"Fuck! You felt so good."

"L-Laxus..!" Gray cried out, hands clutching the bedsheet beside him.

Laxus didn't wait. No, he couldn't wait as he began to rock his hips against Gray, lifting the raven's leg to his shoulder.  
"Ah!" Gray screamed in one powerful thrust. He was gasping for breath, mouth opened and drool was starting to dribble on the side of his mouth.

Laxus groaned and growled at the same time. Gray looked so good like this. He's so beautiful. A piece of art. And Laxus wanted nothing more than to make him his.

Laxus pulled back, just until the crown of his cock before taking all the air out of Gray's lungs when he thrusted deeply.

"L-Lax.... Laxus!... S-St... I-I... "

"Do you really want me to stop?" Laxus growled, eyes looking intensely at Gray, leaning over and putting more weight down Gray's ass.

"Ngh...N-No..."

Laxus smirked. "Just as I thought."

Gray wrapped his arms around the older's neck and pulled him closer, tilting his head upwards in pure ecstasy. Laxus' hands were supporting his weight on either side of Gray while pistoning his way in.

"M-More... S-So... Close!"

"Come for me again, Gray." Laxus all but growled.  
Gray gasped, eyes blowing wide as a loud moan was ripped out from his mouth. His legs wrapped around Laxus' weight pulling him closer as ropes of white sticky substances shot out on their chest. But Laxus wasn't done. Gray was gripping his dick tightly, closing walls around him in a delicious manner that he was brutally using his force to move.

Gray choked when Laxus continued to abuse his hole, hitting his already swollen prostate all over again until his legs started to tremble because it hurts so much but it still felt good.

"Do you want my seed, Gray? Can you take it like a good boy?"  
Gray's eyes were still in daze but he was choking and moaning out his name. He nodded his head frantically and let out a scream when Laxus pushed all of his weight all the way in, reaching even deeper inside.

Gray twitched when he felt spurts of cum coating his inside. Laxus groaned, opened his mouth to reveal his sharp canines. He dove on Gray's neck and sunk his teeth on his collarbone. Gray thought he blacked out when he felt Laxus's teeth on him. It felt so good. He didn't know that a claim bite while in orgasm will feel so good.

Few minutes passed of Laxus licking the blood from his broken skin. Gray's mind was starting to clear. He never felt so full. He knew Laxus filled him with so much cum, he's actually surprised his stomach was not swelling a little.

Gray's lust filled eyes cleared, his mind started to feel Laxus growing thicker.

"D-Did... Did you just grow larger?!" Gray cried, moaning and whimpering when Laxus moved to sit up, bringing the smaller with him. The raven was occasionally letting out a sob because his sensitive walls kept feeling Laxus throb against him. 

He yelped and his eyes widened when Laxus's cock drove deeper with the new position.

"Laxus... n-no..." Gray warned only to whimper when the older bounced him on his lap. Like a river, cum started to gush outside, clinging to the cock that kept on going in and out of him.

"No. I've been waiting for this." Laxus grunted. "If you think we'll only do this once, you're damn wrong."

Gray moaned, head throwing backwards to rest on the blonde's shoulder. A whine escaping his lips when Laxus removed his hands on his hips and scratched his teeth on the raven's shoulder.

"Come on, you do the work, princess." 

Gray gasped as the blonde's large hand covered his erection.  
"I-I can't-Ngh!.... Laxus please..."  
Laxus's chest rumbled in a growl, biting his shoulder possessively.

"You can and you will." The older ordered, tightening his grip on his cock. "Or you won't get your release."  
Gray whined again, a tear slipping from his eyes. He was so close again but Laxus' hand was preventing him from getting it out.  
His legs bent shakily on either side to support himself and with a gasp, he lifted himself from the blonde's lap to drop again in full weight by the exhaustion. A loud high pitched moan escaped his lips before repeating the action for a few more times.

"Good, slut." The older's praise had him keening in pleasure. Laxus continued to bite everywhere his mouth can reach and Gray was positive that they were all deep. Gray rolled his hips, earning himself a satisfying groan from the other but jolting slightly when the cock inside him brushed against his prostate.

"O-Oh!" Gray choked out before bouncing again.  
Laxus' blood was singing, seeing Gray bounce on his cock. The raven looked so beautiful and sexy with thin sweat glistening on his skin.  
He waited for Gray to sit down before ramming his hips upwards to meet him halfway.

Gray's legs shook as he let out a scream before coming dry. Something sparked inside Laxus as he released his hold around Gray's cock to grip his hips tightly that would surely bruise later on.

Laxus started to meet Gray halfway, pistoning his way up and blatantly ignoring, or rather enjoying, the sounds coming off of Gray's mouth.

Gray was deliriously saying the older's name repeatedly until he came again, colorful spots dancing on his closed eyes. He barely registered Laxus coming inside him again, letting out a grunt.  
Gray felt boneless while dropping his body on top of Laxus weakly.  
Harsh breathes rang throughout the room as the smell of sex filled their noses.   
Gray expected Laxus to pull out of him and not maneuver him on his knee, ass high up in the air with Laxus rocking his hips again.  
The raven stared at him in horror when he realized that the blonde was still hard.

"L-Laxus- what?!" Gray exclaimed in bewilderment, letting out small noises on the back of his throat.

"You're not sleeping yet, Princess." Laxus grunted.

Gray whined and resigned himself to his fate. He loved Laxus, he really does but he never knew the blonde was such a beast in bed.

He let Laxus have his way on his body, let the blonde reduce him into a whimpering mess.

At some point, maybe after three to four hours, he blacked out and woke up clean. He was wearing a larger clothes and was resting his head on Laxus's muscled chest.  
He can feel strong arms wrapped around his waist and puffs of air tickling his hair.  
  
"Morning, princess." Laxus groaned, voice rough from sleep.  
  
"Morning, asshole." Gray mumbled, wincing when he tried to move his legs. Fuck, he can barely feel them. "God, you're such a fucking beast. I hate you so much."  
  
"Yeah, I love you so much too." Laxus said sleepily, unaware of the way that Gray suddenly stilled.  
  
A few moments past before the smaller let out a genuine laugh, eyes staring at Laxus who had his eyes close.  
  
"Hey, wanna have another round?"  
  
Of course, trust the older to ruin the romantic mood. He rolled his eyes and raised his hands.

  
Laxus went to the guild with a frostbite that day.


End file.
